De vuelta a casa!
by La-peke-bones
Summary: Booth se va a la guerra pero no sin antes decirle a Brennan lo k siente por ella! Despues de seis años Booth vuelve. Como acabara todo?


Hacia tempo k no escribia aki ufffff.... xicas me encantan los fiks k lei entre ayer y oy!!! XDXD

Bueno kiero ver esos 10 milimetros he!!!

Y no se si os gustara pero xicas plisdecirme si os gusta y dejar revewssss!!!!

CAP 1

1 de Enero 2008

Estaba desesperado, mañana me iba a Irak, y aun no le había dicho a Brennan lo que sentía. Iba a estar tres años sin verla, era demasiado tiempo. Cogí las fuerzas necesarias y fui a su casa. Cuando llege Brennan me abrió enseguida.

Br- Hola Booth! Vienes a despedirte?  
Bo- Necesito decirte algo! No puedo irme! Y te lo diré ahora, no me hagas esperar.  
Br- Esta bien! Dime!  
Bo- Te quiero Temperance Brennan Te amo.... - Brennan se lanzo sobre mi y me beso.  
Br- Yo también Booth! Por que te vas? - Dijo llorando. - Por que?  
Bo- Lo siento...Te amo! Lo siento.... - Los besos aumentaban.  
Br- No quiero perderte...que será de mi? No puedo vivir sola Booth!  
Bo- Tranquila! - La cogí en brazos y la lleve al dormitorio sin parar de besarla.  
Br- Quédate!! Por favor!! - Los besos no paraban.  
Bo- Sabes que no puedo...pero tranquila...volveré....te lo prometo...- Dejamos de hablar y empezamos a quitarnos la ropa. Fue la mejor noche de toda mi vida. Cuando era la hora de prepararme.  
Br- Booth...no te vayas!  
Bo- Prométeme que me esperaras......me lo prometes....espérame!  
Br- Lo prometo....no esperare a nadie mas en este mundo....  
Bo- Te amo... - Le di un beso cogí la mochila y me fui, oía sus llantos a lo lejos. Y pensar que iba a estar tres años y seis meses, sin saber de ella. El mundo se me derrumbaba encima.

3 AÑOS Y 6 MESSES DESPUES:......

Tres años sin ver a mi Huesos. Como estaría? Acababa de aterrizar y ya me dirigía a su casa. Cuando llege las luces estaban encendidas. Me acerque, y oi la voz de un hombre. Me auste, y si Brennan esta con otro, ya no recordaba sus voces, ni las de mis amigos. Toque la puerta pero me aterrorice e intente escapar. Me abrieron y ahí estaba Max.

Max- Booth?  
Br- Papa! Booth esta muerto, por favor...déjalo...  
Ma- Pero...hija...Booth?  
Br- Papa...que dejes empaz a Booth...murió...no recibí cartas de el. Murió.  
Ma- Booth!  
Br- Papa...puedes dejar... - Brennan miro por la puerta y... - AHHHH!! Booth!! - Brennan empezó a llorar y se lanzo a mis brazos. Me abraze a ella. - Volviste!! No estas muerto? Por que no me escribiste?  
Bo- No pude...lo siento!! Como estas?  
Br- Ahora mejor!! Y tu?  
Bo- Igual!!  
Cl- Abuelo...por que llora mama? - Tirandose a brazos de Max.  
Bo- Oh! Huesos...tienes una hija?  
Br- Si!  
Bo- Enhorabuena!! Estas casada? - No me lo podía creer Brennan tenía una hija, me deprimi enseguida.  
Br- No! No estoy casada Booth.  
Bo- El padre esta aquí? - Pregunte y si era novio.  
Br- Si!  
Bo- Y quien es?  
Br- El padre... bueno ahber como decirlo....  
Bo- Si quieres no me lo digas.....  
Sw- Brennan estas segura de que.....  
Bo- Sweets es el padre?  
Sw- Que? Noooo!!! Pero Booth que hces aquí!!! Y yo que iba a ser padre de esas criaturas locas...  
Cl- No estamos locas tio Sweets....  
Bo- Entonces quien es?  
Br- El padre es...?  
Bo- Quien?  
Br- Booth!! Te presento a tu hija! - Las lagrimas de Huesos iban en augmento.  
Bo- Mi....mi...hija!! Soy el padre?  
Cl- Mama!! Quien es este hombre...tengo miedo?  
Br- Es tu padre!!  
Bo- Puedo cogerla?  
Ma- Claro...  
Bo- Como te llamas?  
Cl- Claire! Y tu?  
Bo- Selly Booth!  
Cl- Es ese que había muerto mama?  
Br- Si! Tu padre! Booth te quiero!  
Bo- Puedo pasar?  
Br- Si!! Por favor!!  
Ma- Sera mejor que os deje solos!! Me voy con tu hermano. - Max se fue.  
Sw. Yo tambien me voy!!  
Br- Te espere Booth! Te espere! Y ahora volviste! Cumpliste tu promesa.  
Bo- Y tu la tuya!  
Br- Claire! Enseñale a papa lo que te enseñe.  
Bo- Que dia nacio?  
Br- El 11 de Octubre.  
Bo- El mismo día que tu!! - Dije sorprendido.  
Br- Lo se...  
Bo- Entonces le quedan tres meses para cumplir los tres años? Y ya haze todo lo que la he visto hacer?  
Br- Le enseñe bien!!  
Cl- Mama!! Y si el es mi padre por que no ha estado con nosotras, como los demas niños?  
Br- Papa! Se fue antes de que tu vinieras al mundo....y me hizo la promesa de que volveria y eso hizo.  
Bo- Huesos! Dame un beso.  
Br- Echaba de menos lo de Huesos!! - Rapidamente me dio un dulce beso.  
Bo- Y aquí dormis todos?  
Br- Papa duerme con Claire, y yo sola.....por?  
Bo- Quiero vivir contigo!  
Br- Y yo! Por cierto Claire hora de ir a la cama!!  
Cl- Ahora que tengo papa....Papa puedo ir mas tarde?  
Bo- Si te quedas jugando conmigo si!!  
Br- Booth!!  
Bo- Lo siento somos dos contra una!!  
Br- Esta bien!! Pero cuando acabe de prepararte la leche te vas a la cama!!  
Cl- Si mama!! Papa...y donde estbas?

CONTINUAR..................

Ls pekeeeee!!!!

LAURA.A


End file.
